


Marshmallow

by TheFunk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Jihoon accepted his dumb nickname, and 1 time he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallow

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy!

1\. Get out of the studio.

Jihoon was working hard in his studio when he felt the air change, signaling that his door had been opened. He tried to ignore whoever it was, hoping that the presence of his noise canceling headphones would tell them that he was busy. His hopes were dashed as the person pulled his headphones from him.

"Jihoooon, come to bed. It's one in the morning and you haven't slept in two days."

He was pleased that it was his boyfriend, but he needed to work. He grabbed his headphones back and placed them around his neck.

"Soonie, you know I have to finish this. It's really important."

"And so is your health." Soonyoung pouted at him and removed the headphones from around his neck. He offered Jihoon his hand, "Come to bed. Please. I miss my marshmallow."

Jihoon blushed, taking Soonyoung's hand and following him to bed. He was never able to resist Soonyoung's requests when he used that stupid nickname.

2\. Sleepy cuddles.

It was movie night when Jihoon emerged from his studio. He usually missed it but he was determined to go tonight. He entered the dorm and frowned as he saw the movie was already playing. Many of the members were splayed out on the floor, and he was glad to see that Soonyoung had claimed the couch.

He was stretched out in a pair of shorts and a large sweater. He looked so soft that Jihoon almost wanted to cry. He was so tired and cold, and the movie was too far for him to understand, so he figured he should just take a nap on Soonyoung. He shuffled around the couch and fell onto Soonyoung like dead weight.

Soonyoung let out a sharp breath but giggled when he saw the exhausted Jihoon on top of him. Jihoon burrowed his face into Soonyoung's neck, sighing happily into the warm skin. He pressed light kisses to his neck as the arms at his waist tightened around him.

Soonyoung laughed at the happy noises that were escaping Jihoon's lips, "What's gotten into you, marshmallow? You're so cuddly I love it."

Jihoon shrugged, not bothering to explain himself. He didn't need his audience to know just how touch starved he go when he spent too long without Soonyoung. It was embarrassing how much he relied on his presence to keep him sane. 

He heard Chan giggle at him, but ignored it when Soonyoung started to rub his hands along his back, soothing him calmly to sleep.

3\. Teasing.

They had been filming for the variety show for nearly six hours when Jihoon noticed that one of the MC's had been staring at him for a few minutes. He looked over at her and tilted his head, silently questioning the stare he was receiving. 

She broke out of her stare and spoke to him, gaining the attention of the others, "Now, Woozi, I was told I wasn't supposed to call you cute." She turned to one of the male MC's, "But look at him, isn't he so adorable?"

The male MC nodded in agreement as Jihoon groaned and hid his face in his sweater paws. He knew what he looked like today. His hair was pink as ever and he was wearing a sweater too big for him under a pair of short overalls. When Soonyoung had seen him he had said it was his 'cutest look ever'.

The MC laughed at his discomfort, "Oh look he's blushing! That's precious, why would you deny your cuteness?"

He tried to frown at the woman, but it looked more like a pout, "I'm not cute, I'm a grown man."

He felt warm arms wrap around his waist from behind, "He only likes to pretend he's a grown man. At home, I call him my marshmallow."

Jihoon spun around to face Soonyoung. He couldn't believe that he would say that. That was supposed to be private! Soonyoung gulped when he saw the look in Jihoon's eyes. He turned and ran, Jihoon quickly giving chase.

"Come back here Hoshi! Fight me like a real man!"

They all laughed as they watched, but the members were the only one to notice the pink that remained on Jihoon's cheeks.

4\. Everyday conversation

Jihoon watched in the mirror as Soonyoung came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. At the moment, they were the only still beings in the practice room, the others working on their newest dance. Jihoon knew he should be practicing with them, but he needed a small break.

"I like this choreography, it's fun. I think it fits the music well," Jihoon said, hands coming up to rest on Soonyoung's, fingers tangling together.

"Well, you give me amazing songs to work with."

Jihoon hummed. He liked how he and Soonyoung could come together to create a perfect stage, having a great song and awesome choreography. Each stage was like their child, as funny as it sounded.

Soonyoung kissed his temple, "Now come on Marshmallow, you have to learn the dance too."

Jihoon only smiled as he went to his place, and began to move in time with the members.

5\. Searching for Jihoon.

Soonyoung opened the door to Jihoon's studio, surprised to see the younger boy was missing. It was dinner time and they had Jihoon's favorite in an effort to lure him out of the tiny closet. So far Soonyoung had been looking for him for ten minutes.

He walked into one of the bedrooms, throwing blankets off the bed hoping to find him, but only succeeding in waking a very startled Mingyu.

"Hyung, what are you doing?"

Soonyoung huffed. "I'm looking for my MARSHMALLOW~~!" He called out Jihoon's nickname loudly in hopes that the noise would help to locate him.

Mingyu sleepily rubbed at his eyes, "Jihoon hyung? I saw him go in his studio like half an hour ago."

Soonyoung sighed, "Mingyu, I was literally just in there."

Mingyu shrugged while getting up to help, "Maybe you just didn't see him."

Soonyoung turned and walked back to Jihoon's studio, Mingyu following close behind. When he opened the door he saw exactly what he had seen las time. An empty room filled with producing equipment, but no boyfriend anywhere to be seen.

Soonyoung pouted, but as he stood in silence he swore he could hear.... breathing? He motioned for Mingyu to be still, before following the sounds on the soft sounds to... under the desk? He bent down and almost burst out laughing at the sight.

Lying under the desk, was his grumpy boyfriend curled up tight with a plushie, sound asleep. He stroked Jihoon's cheek softly, who nuzzled into his hand contently. He shooed Mingyu away as he sat down next to Jihoon's napping area.

"Maaarshamllooow~~." He sang softly into Jihoon's ear. Jihoon tried to snuggle deeper into Soonyoung's hand, in an attempt to escape the noise that was much too loud compared to his silent studio. It took only a few more calls of his nickname, but Soonyoung eventually roused Jihoon successfully from his sleep, his head moving to rest on Soonyoung's knee.

"Good morning Marshmallow. It's dinner time. Did you sleep well?"

Jihoon nodded gently, looking up at Soonyoung with hooded lids and a tired smile. Soonyoung pressed a soft kiss to Jihoon's forehead, glad that Jihoon wasn't grumpy at being awoken.

"We ordered your favorite for dinner. You ready to go eat?" Jihoon looked happy at the thought of dinner, but also distressed at having to get up. "I'll carry you."

Jihoon's eyes brightened and he carefully sat up, lifting his arms up. Soonyoung laughed and stood, lifting Jihoon so he could wrap around him like a koala. Soonyoung made a mental note to make a small bed for Jihoon in his studio in case this ever happened again. He kissed his temple once as he left the small room, carrying Jihoon gently to the kitchen. 

+1. Mingyu's death wish.

Soonyoung stood in the doorway of the practice room, successfully hidden from view. Mingyu and Jihoon were sitting in the middle of the room, trying to incorporate Mingyu’s rap into Jihoon’s latest song.

Soonyoung like to watch his genius of a boyfriend work, his intensity and passion was fascinating for Soonyoung to see in action. He smiled as Jihoon gave a small yawn, rubbing his tired eyes cutely. Soonyoung always thought it was funny how Jihoon always tried to deny his natural aegyo.

He heard Mingyu laugh, “Are you tired Marshmallow hyung?”

Soonyoung was shocked at how quickly Jihoon had grabbed his guitar and began to chase a terrified Mingyu around the room.

“Don’t call me that!” Jihoon called, just a few steps behind, Mingyu’s long legs working to his advantage. Mingyu put on a burst of speed.

“What about Soonyoung hyung? He calls you that all the time.”

Jihoon swung his guitar, just missing. “He’s special!”

Soonyoung felt his cheeks warm up, along with his heart at Jihoon openly admitting that Soonyoung was special to him. He knew how shy Jihoon could get about their relationship around the other members, so the acknowledgment was greatly appreciated.

He stepped in to put a stop to the chase. “Jihoonie let him go.”

Jihoon stopped and put down his guitar, frowning over at Soonyoung, “But Soonyoungie...”

Soonyoung walked over and stood behind Jihoon, wrapping him tightly to his chest. He looked down at Mingyu, who had collapsed to the floor, breathing deeply. He pressed a kiss to Jihoon’s cheek and grinned at Mingyu.

“Mingyu’s just jealous that he doesn’t have somebody as cute as you.” He lifted Jihoon into the air, who let out a small gasp at the manhandling. He began to leave the room and looked over his shoulder, “He’s my marshmallow, not yours.”


End file.
